The Devil is on My
by Keili14
Summary: Era de esperarse de que una vez mas sus presentimientos acierten nuevamente, pero... -¿Que sucede? ¿Que esta pasando? ¡AYÚDENME! ¡Especial HORROR-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Es bueno estar de vuelta! ¿me extrañaron? XD Bueh! aquí con el ultimo (supongo) de los "HORROR-SHOT" espero les guste!**_

_**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Mad Father, Ib y The Witch's House no me pertenecen, solo la historia**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: te recomiendo leer "Miyako, the Puppet" "The Night of Doll" y "The other Mirror" para entender esta historia**_

_**Ahora si, ¡comencemos!**_

**"The Devil is on My"**

Están vacaciones iban mejorando cada vez mas, ahora solo iríamos a otro hospedaje, en medio del bosque, el profesor si que la pensó, ¿no creen?

-¡que lindo!- dijo Miyako dejando el bolso celeste en su cama- chicas, ¿les gustaría ir al lago?

-claro, ¿tu que dices Kaoru?- dijo Momoko volteando a ver a su amiga

-supongo que si- dijo antes de estirarse- estoy agotada...- dijo antes de tirar el bolso y luego tirarse ella sobre la cama

-vamos Kaoru, no seas así- dijo Momoko

-¿lo dices enserio? eh pasado por un cuarto lleno de muñecos inquietantes, escape de un científico loco y sigue la Brujita, ¿no crees que tuve suficiente este verano?- dijo irónica

-no digas eso, lo que paso, ya paso, pasado pisado-dijo Momoko

-si, hay que enfocarse en el presente, vamos, sera divertido- dijo Miyako antes de salir del cuarto seguido de Momoko, la pelinegra vio la puerta cerrarse paseo su vista al techo

-si... enfocarse en el presente...-dijo arrastrando las palabras agotada mientras se deslizaba hasta caer de la cama y sentarse en el piso- Snowball, ¿te quedas?- pregunto Kaoru a su cartera, al rato salio el conejo

-si, siendo honesto, no eh dormido anoche y quisiera hacerlo ahora- dijo acurrucándose en la cama de la ojiverde

-como quie...-paro en seco en el marco de la puerta, volteo a verlo- ¿que quieres decir? ¿por que no dormiste?

- tranquila no pasa nada- dijo nervioso, la azabache se acerca a el, con reproche- enserio esta todo bien

-Snowball...-dijo alargando las silabas, frunciendo el ceño y cruzandose de brazos

-¡espíritus!-soltó frustrado- siento esos presentimientos, pero creí que no eran nada, ¡así que no te preocupes!

-¿¡por que no me lo dijiste antes!?- dijo- esto es malo Snowball- dijo antes de volver hacia la puerta- quieto- dijo antes de salir

-¿no sientes... frió?- pregunto Momoko frotándose los brazos

-yo creí que era la única-dijo Miyako, voltea a ver a todos lados- ¿donde están los chicos?- pregunto

-adentro jugando con su consola-dijo rodando los ojos fastidiada, escucha unas pisadas, voltea a ver a su amiga pelinegra- ¿Kaoru?

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Miyako

-Snowball tiene un mal presentimiento...

-deja eso ya, no siempre que tengas malos presentimientos, signifique que algo malo pasara-dijo Momoko

-pero nunca a fallado, chicas, creanme

-si te creemos Kao, es solo que...-dijo Miyako

-deberias dejar eso, no te preocupes y disfruta el verano- dijo Momoko, colocando una mano en su hombro, la ojiverde voltea a ver a su amiga peli-naranja, por un momento pensó que era Ellen, sacudió su cabeza

-tal vez tengan razón, me obsesione demasiado con esto- dijo mirando al suelo

-¡chicas!- grito un pelirrojo desde la casa

-¡¿que pasa Brick!?- grito en respuesta la ojirosa

-¡la vieja dijo que esta la cena!-grito, antes de recibir un zape

-¡bruto! ¡dile señora!-apareció Boomer

Las chicas ríen

-¡ya entramos!-dijo Miyako agitando su brazo- ¿vamos?- las otras asienten, la ojiverde para su andar y voltea a ver el lago, no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de tres chicas peculiares... cierra sus ojos con el ceño fruncido

-quizás si es una obsesion...-mira al cielo- espero que falle esta vez...- dijo antes de escuchar a sus amigas llamarla desde la casa

Corrió a dentro de la casa, sin percatarse de que alguien la vigilaba en otro lugar oscuro, alguien rie con malicia

-ella es perfecta...- dijo una voz femenina con una capa negra, la capucha le tapaba la cabeza y sus ojos brillaban entre las penumbras, voltea a ver a tres sombras, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, la del medio tenia ojos color miel, la otra celestes y la ultima azules- tráiganla...-dijo antes de reír, mientras el trió de sombras sonreía mostrando sus brillantes dientes, antes de que desaparezcan

Siente un escalofrio, volteo su mirada verde atrás del pasillo, creyó sentir la presencia de alguien

-quizás halla sido mi imaginación...-dijo, antes de dirigirse al comedor, se sentó junto a Miyako y Butch, la mujer trajo unas albóndigas de entrada

-espero les uste- dijo antes de volver a la cocina

El rubio salto de la silla y comenzó a meterse la comida en la boca

-¡Boomer!- gritaron los cinco, tres molestos y dos horrorizadas

trago- en mi defensa, estoy hambriento- dijo volviendo a sentarse en la silla, mientras los demás se servían

-¡esta buenísimo! prueba-lo Kaoru-dijo Miyako

La pelinegra llevo un trozo a su boca

-¡es cierto!- soltó

-disculpe señora, ¿de que estan hechas?- pregunto Momoko

-veo que les gusto- dijo la mujer alagada- bueno, están hechos con carne picada... de conejo

La mesa se mueve, voltean a ver a la pelinegra confundidos, esta había apoyado sus dos manos en la mesa mirando a un punto indefinido

-a dicho...-dijo con voz forzada- ¿de conejo?

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Kaoru asiente, antes de salir disparada al baño

-¿pero que le paso?- pregunto Boomer

Se pasa una toalla por su cara y se mira el espejo, suspira derrotada

-no lo hice apropósito Snowball...-dijo al aire, como si el peluche escuchara, siente una aire frió en su nuca, voltea bruscamente, nada, una sombra aparece en el espejo observándola con sus ojos de gato, el espejo se rompe, la azabache se cubre con sus brazos

"¿¡Que rayos pasa!?" pensó la chica

Siente unas gotas caer del techo, toca su hombro con la mano, ¿pintura? mira el techo, estaba completamente cubierto por ese liquido azul

"¿pero que...?" pensó

Escucha unas risillas

-esto no me gusta...-dijo antes de abrir la puerta

Una risa, un grito, un salpicadura carmesí caen en la puerta

Otra risilla

**-Brum, brum, que hermoso sonido hace, cortando todo, lo que me estorba, aunque, padre, dijo que esta mal, que divertido es ver, cadáveres**- canto una niña de pelo azabache y ojos azules, con una motosierra

-¿Aya...?- dijo a duras penas...

_**Soy mala, lo dejare hasta ahí, espero que les guste el comienzo! los dejare con el suspenso JA JA JA JA **_

_**Dejen REVIEWS y lo subo en unas horas o mañana**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**JA JA JA los deje con el suspenso... ahora sabrán que paso!**_

-¿¡Aya!?- volvió a decir la azabache, viendo al cadáver que hace poco la ojiazul había matado

-hola de nuevo Kaoru...- saludo la chica- ¿me extrañaste?- la toma de la mano y se la lleva

-¿a donde vamos?- pregunto

-ella te quiere secuestrar- dijo apoyándose contra la pared y asegurándose de que na había nadie

-¿quien me quiere secuestrar?- pregunto tranquila, no es la primera vez...

Comienzan a caminar por el pasillo

-ni la mas pálida idea...-dijo por fin

- ¬.¬U

-solo se, que Mary y Ellen te están buscando- dijo Aya entrando al cuarto de las ppg- ¿donde esta Snowball?

-ahi- señala al peluche que dormía en su cama

-lo has cuidado bien- dijo con una sonrisa tierna- presta atención, solo te quieren a ti, pero no les importara si tienen que derramar sangre para hacerlo, asi que no importa lo que pase, no le digas a los demás de esto o morirán...-dijo seria, al ver que la ojiverde no articulaba palabra alguna siguió- tienes que salir de aqui y yo te voy a ayudar

-¿pero que hay de ellos? ¿morirán?- pregunto no muy convencida

-irán tras de ti- lo mejor es esconderse Kao, ya no es como las otras veces, quieren que seas como ellas, como yo, una mente traumatizada hasta el punto de llevarla a la locura sin retorno... te quieren a ti...-dijo, se escucha un ruido, la ojiazul tomo su moto-sierra y mira fijamente la puerta- hay que salir de aqui, sal por la ventana, yo te alcanzo

-bien- dijo antes de salir por la ventana y aterrizar colocando una mano en el suelo, (oigan la casa era de dos pisos, ¿me olvide ese detalle?) se escucha el sonido del aparato, unas que otras gotas manchan la ventana, Aya salta de esta y tomo a la azabache de la mano antes de comenzar a correr en dirección al bosque, la ojiverde se suelta- ¡ALTO!

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Aya

-¿que eran esas cosas?-pregunto desconfiada

-las esculturas decapitadas ¿por?- respondió confundida

-¡esas cosas andan sueltas por la casa! ¡no puedo dejar a mis amigos ahi! ¡tengo que salvarlos!- dijo volviendo a la casa

-¡espera Kaoru! ¡no hagas lo mismo que yo!-dijo Aya, ya estaba lejos, pero sabia que la había escuchado, solo la ignoro-

La ojiverde entro a la casa desesperada

-¡chicas! ¡chicos! ¿¡donde están!?- gritaba por la casa, corría por los pasillos- ¿¡donde rayos se han metido!?

-¡Kaoru!- voltea para encontrarse a Aya que corre hasta ella asustada y sin su moto-sierra

-¿que pasa?- pregunto algo preocupada por el estado de su amiga

-¡tienes que correr ella! es- paro en seco

-¿Aya?- pregunto la azabache, la ojiazul agacha la cabeza, un cuchillo clavado en su nuca- ¡AYA!- grito asustada, comenzó a zarandearla un poco pero no, estaba muerta...

-eso le pasara a tus amigos...-dijo una chica con una capa

-¿¡quien eres tu!? ¿¡por que hiciste esto!?- pregunto la ojiverde con ojos cristalinos

-eso le pasara a tus amigos... si no los salvas...-dijo riendo con malicia- el reloj hace tic tac... y tu nunca llegaras a salvarlos

-no me subestimes...-dijo la ojiverde haciéndole frente

-entonces... hagamos una apuesta- extiende su mano pálida- a menos que los quieras ver dentro de un ataud, especialmente a el...

-trato- dijo sin tardar y estrechando su mano

Corrió por los pasillo, revisaba las habitaciones, estaba desesperada, ¡no sabia que hacer! ¡el tiempo se le agotaba! ¡y ella sin encontrarlos! abrió una puerta, sobresaltando a los presentes

-¿eres tu Kaoru?-pregunto el pelirrojo con un vídeo juego en las manos

-que bueno es encontrarlos, rápido, ¡tienen que salir de aqui- dijo mirando la puerta

-¿Kaoru estas bien?-pregunto la ojiazul

-primero, soy Aya- dijo la chica con su moto-sierra en la mano- ¿Kaoru no les contó sobre mi? ¿la hija del cientifico loco? ¿su difunta hija?- comenzó a decir, revolviendo la mitad del cuarto en busca de algo indefinido- ¿la muñeca de porcelana humana?

-ya entendimos-dijo el ojiverde- ahora, ¿donde esta Kaoru?

-no lo se pero... ¡aqui estas!- dijo contenta al final levantando la rosa roja

-esa es...-balbuceo Miyako- ¿la rosa de Ib? un momento, ¿que haces tu aqui? ¿que no deberías estar muerta?

-una palabra; maldición- dijo Aya, levantando su moto-sierra- y... respecto a su amiga... bueno, mejor perderle que encontrarla- en la puerta se clava un cuchillo, sobresaltando a todos- hay no...

La puerta se abre, de esta aparece una sombra con una remera verde, un pantalón negro igual que su chaqueta y unas convers verdes, esta levanta su cuchillo

-tock tock y el primero es...

-¿¡KAORU!?- gritaron todos menos Aya

-jajajajajaja ¡juguemos!- dijo antes de abalanzarse a la pelirroja, esta se aparta

-¿¡que te pasa!?- pregunto la ojirosa asustada, los ojos de la chica se vuelven completamente verdes luminosos

-no se de que hablas- su voz cambio un poco, como si fuera una muñeca- solo estamos jugando ¿verdad? un pequeño juego inocente... ¿verdad?

Todos veían a la azabache con miedo, ¿pero que pasa? de un momento a otro, la chica se abalanzo hacia ellos, dispuesta atravesaros, pero Aya detuvo su ataque con el atizador de la chimenea

-¡apártate traidora!- grito la ojiverde, empujándola, logrando que caiga sobre el sillón, Aya vio a la chica frente a ella, tenia unos ojos de profundo odio y malicia, juraría que solo deseaba sangre, un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo

-¿Kaoru?- la nombrada volteo a ver a su amiga para sonreír con malicia

-¡muere!- grito antes de levantar el cuchillo, dispuesta a clavarlo en el pecho de la rubia, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Aya, esta vez golpeo el cuchillo tirándolo al otro lado de la habitación, la azabache la mira queriendo atravesarla con la mirada

-¡no dejes que haga esto!- le grito, la ojiverde sonrió con burla- ¡acabaras como yo!- la chica rie

-¡deja de hablar como una tonta!- dijo riendo con malicia-¡haré que corra sangre por los pasillos de esta casa!- dijo mirando a sus amigos que estaban shokeados- los matare con mis propias manos- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a ellos

-oigan, ¿puedo sugerir algo?- dijo Boomer

-¿que?- pregunto la ojirosa

-¡EL ULTIMO ES COLA DE PERRO!- grito antes de salir disparado del cuarto, los otros tardaron un poco en comprender, pero luego salieron a tiro

-¡espera Kaoru!- dijo Aya pero la chica cerro la puerta con cerrojo, comenzó a golpear la puerta con el atizador- ¡no lo hagas! ¡son tus amigos! ¡no escuches a esa loca!

La azabache caminaba a paso tranquilo sin expresión alguna en su rostro, miro el cuchillo impecable y reluciente que tenia en su mano

"...para lograrlo... mancha tus manos de su sangre..." recordó aquellas palabras

Volvió su mirada al pasillo, cerro toda la casona esa, asi no podrían escapar, sonrió con maldad, disfrutaría mucho torturándolos...

-¿¡QUE LE PASA A ESA LOCA!? ¡esta bien lo admito! esperaba alguna chica loca que quiera matarnos como las otras veces, bueno, sin contar al científico ese, pero ¿¡KAORU!? ¿¡por que ella!? ¿¡que rayos pasa!?- gritaba el ojiazul histérico, pero una mano lo calla, ruborizandolo

-si sigues gritando nos encontrara-dijo Miyako

-oigan- llamo el pelirrojo, todos lo miran- alguien ademas de yo a pensado, ¿¡donde demonios estamos!?- miran el lugar, había paredes con un cuadro cubierto por una manta y un botón debajo, mas atrás se veía un cuadro de un pesado sobre una tabla para picar y un cuchillo cortándolo en dos

-¿es un puzzle o algo asi?- pregunto la rubia

-yo me largo- dijo el azabache, tomo la perilla- esta cerrada

-¡perfecto! ¡ya empezamos!- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo- al menos dino, quien seas ¿que hay que hacer?- a su costado aparece un tipito pintado en la pared- ¡AAAH!- grito abrazándose a la ojiazul-

-eres un miedoso- dijo el pelirrojo rodando los ojos, aparece unas palabras con pintura roja

-"¿jugamos al escondite?"- leyó Momoko, miraron las paredes- ¿quien va primero?- mira a Brick

-¿por que yo?- pregunto, todos se encojen de hombros, suspira derrotado, se dirige a un cuadro, presiona el botón, la cortina se abre, un grito de mujer, al pelirrojo se le suben los colores, una cachetada, se cierra la cortina

O_o Todos miran con signos de interrogación en la cabeza, bueno excepto una que miraba al chico fulminándolo con la mirada

-ahi no esta-dijo por fin sobándose la mejilla

-¿has visto lo que creo que has visto?- pregunto la ojirosa molesta, Brick se tensa

-cálmate, muñeca-dijo nervioso, retrocediendo, la chica lo mira con furia- ¡yo no sabia que iba a salir eso! ¡ten piedad!- la pelirroja se acerca y besa su mejilla, dejándolo un poco aturdido- eres muy lindo cuando te pones nervioso- dijo la chica guiñando un ojo, logrando que el chico compita con su gorra (XD)

Mientras tanto, fuera de la atmósfera que habían armado los rojitos

-están en su mundo- dijo el ojiverde restandole importancia- tu turno Boomer

-¿¡por que yo!?

-porque no quiero- dijo

-y yo tengo miedo...-dijo la ojiazul

Se queja a lo bajo, aprieta un botón, aparece un cuadro de la luna, las luces se apagan

-¡bien hecho, Boomer!- dijo con sarcasmo el azabache

-¡no me eches la culpa! ¡tu dijiste que lo haga!

-¡esto es al azar! ¡no es culpa de nadie!- grito Miyako

-muy bien rubia- dijo el pelirrojo, alumbrando con el celular al igual que los demás- tu turno

Miyako asiente y se dirige a un cuadro, aprieta el botón, la cortina se abre, queda pálida, vuelve a apretar el botón y cierra la cortina

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Momoko

-no querrás saberlo...-dijo shokeada

Todos se miran y se encojen de hombros, voltean a ver al pelinegro, gruñe molesto, aprieta el botón, el cuadro muestra una mano roja, de un momento a otro esta sale del cuadro y lo golpea en la cara dejando su mano roja pintada en su rostro, se escuchan fuertes carcajadas

- ja ja, que gracioso- dijo limpiándose con un pañuelo que... ¿quien sabe de donde lo saco? O.o- tu turno traga-dulces

La chica pasa de largo el comentario y se dirige al cuadro, presiona el botón y aparece el tipito, una nota en pintura aparece al lado- "¡Me encontraste! ¡toma tu premio!"- leyó, se escucha algo golpear contra el suelo, el ojiazul mira el cuadro del pescado, y la cabeza no estaba, pasa su vista al suelo, ahi estaba, lo tomo entre sus dedos

-¿este se supone que es el premio?- pregunto con tono irónico

-mejor cállate o nos meterás en mas problemas...-dijo Butch, abre la puerta y ahora en vez de haber un pasillo como el de antes, este era mas corto y al final había unos cuadros

-cambia de forma como el castillo, recuerden no dejar que las puertas se cierren si aun quedan personas en la otra habitación- dijo Brick con autoridad, reteniendo la puerta para que pasen los azules

Miyako se acerca a una tabla blanca que había en el suelo, la lee

-"cuidado con las paredes"- leyó, en eso Boomer pasa por en medio del pasillo

-¿a que se refiere con eso? -salta una mano del a pared quedando a unos pocos centímetros de el-¡WAAAJAA! ¡MENDIGA MANO NEGRA!- dijo dando un salto, paso dejándola, salta otra mano de la otra pared, otra y otra, pero este hizo caso omiso y llego al final, voltea a ver a sus amigos- ¿que ocurre?

-¿¡quien eres y que hiciste con Boomer!?- preguntaron a la vez, el ojiazul rueda los ojos y mira el cartel en la pared

-"el Cuarto de los Mentirosos"- leyó

_**HASTA AHÍ! espero les haya gustado ¡ES BROMA! Los hice esperar mucho se lo merecen ^.^**_

_**Pero primero retrocedamos un poco, esperen esperen, ¡ahi! ¡Boomer te has pasado!, ahi ahi, ¡listo! ¡Corre vídeo!**_

-¡chicas! ¡chicos! ¿¡donde están!?- gritaba por la casa, corría por los pasillos- ¿¡donde rayos se han metido!?

-¡Kaoru!- voltea para encontrarse a Aya que corre hasta ella asustada y sin su moto-sierra

-¿que pasa?- pregunto algo preocupada por el estado de su amiga

-¡tienes que correr ella! es- paro en seco

-¿Aya?- pregunto la azabache, la ojiazul agacha la cabeza, un cuchillo clavado en su nuca- ¡AYA!- grito asustada, comenzó a zarandearla un poco pero no, estaba muerta...

-eso le pasara a tus amigos...-dijo una chica con una capa

-¿¡quien eres tu!? ¿¡por que hiciste esto!?- pregunto la ojiverde con ojos cristalinos

-eso le pasara a tus amigos... si no los salvas...-dijo riendo con malicia- el reloj hace tic tac... y tu nunca llegaras a salvarlos

-no me subestimes...-dijo la ojiverde haciéndole frente

-entonces... hagamos una apuesta- extiende su mano pálida- a menos que los quieras ver dentro de un ataud, especialmente a el...

-trato- dijo sin tardar y estrechando su mano, su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle, siente que un liquido pasaba por todas sus venas, se escucha unas tras risas mientras la azabache se retuerce en el suelo, sus ojos pasan a unos verdes brillantes

-¡lo hicimos!-dijo Aya, se sacudió un poco, un humo desprendido de su cuerpo, mostrando a una rubia con ojos celeste y vestido verde con un moño azul- soy buena actriz ¿verdad? ¡a que si!

-cálmate Mary- dijo una chica apareciendo entre un humo negro, tenia el pelo violeta y ojos de gato color miel

-que aguafiestas eres Ellen...-dijo con puchero

-ni siquiera sabes que significa eso ¿cierto? ¬.¬ -dijo Ellen

-¡no! ¡lo leí en un libro! ^.^

-¡cállense las dos!- dijo la chica de la capa,mira a la azabache, que estaba parada frente a ella con una mirada indiferente- estas lista para cumplir tu reto y ser como nosotras, para lograrlo... mancha tus manos con su sangre- dijo entregándole un cuchillo

-sera un placer- sonríe con maldad

Volvamos al presente!

-¡aqui esta!- dijo Brick, con una baldosa entre sus manos, los demás fueron hasta el, leyó lo que decía- "4"

-veamos, 18x9+4= -dijo Momoko pensando

-ni idea-dijo Boomer

-166- dijo, se escuchan unas cuchilladas y rasgadas- no me gusta como a sonado eso

Salen del cuarto y todos los cuadros con los mentirosos tenían cuchillos, excepto el sujeto de marrón que estaba cubierto por pintura roja y su cuadro estaba rasgado, debajo de ellos demás cuadros decía "¡MENTIROSO!"

-p-pero el no mintió, fue el único que nos dijo la verdad- dijo Miyako

-olvidemos eso, vamos a la puerta-dijo Butch

Colocaron la contraseña y entraron a un pasillo, al final había un escritorio con un libro abierto, el azabache se acerco a leerlo

"My Diary"-leyó, las pagina paso- "Dormí abrazado a mi madre"- el escritorio desapareció, enfrente a ellos había una cama con una mujer y un bebe al costado de la cama- ¿eh? ¿que se supone que hay que hacer?

-mmm... "Dormí abrazado a mi madre"- dijo Miyako, todos voltean a mirarla- tal vez...- se acerca al bebe (eran esculturas de madera, solo para aclarar) coloco al niño junto a su madre y lo acobija, una puerta aparece

-buena deducción Miyako- dijo Boomer, logrando sonrojarla

-ahi que armar las escenas- dijo Momoko, abre la puerta otro pasillo, otro escritorio, comienza a leer- "Mata a animales por diversión, entonces me eh vuelto adicto, siempre hay cadáveres de gatos y pájaros en mi habitación"- traga en seco- "Mama se enoja cuando los encuentra, cuando ella esta afuera, escondo los cadáveres en el vestidor"- desaparece el escritorio y había una mujer, una cama, el cadáver de un pájaro y un gato en el suelo y un niño en el rincón

-bien, ¿quien guarda los cadáveres?- preguntaron las chicas a la vez

Los chicos se miraron entre si, el rubio estaba pálido, los otros negaron levemente, cada uno tomo a un animal y lo guardaron en el vestidor, no es que les fascinaba la idea de cargar unos animales muertos, pero si ellos no lo hacían nadie mas lo haría

-¿que mas?- pregunto Brick

-bueno... decía que "cuando ella esta fuera, guardo los cadáveres en el vestidor"- dijo Momoko, escuchan algo arrastrarse, Boomer estaba empujando a la mujer fuera del cuarto, aparece otra puerta

Esta vez Miyako lee

-"Mama se entero de que mataba animales, asi que me regaño, ¡Cállate!, apuñale a mama con un cuchillo, todo rojo, su cara estaba manchada, asi que la limpie, su cara muerta era muy bonita"- leyó, la misma rutina, ahora había una cocina, un cuchillo en la encimera, la madre muerta con sangre y el niño

-bien, toma esto- dijo el pelirrojo dándole el cuchillo al niño- ¿y ahora?

-dijo que limpio su cara- dijo Butch, sacando su pañuelo (sigo preguntándome ¿¡DE DONDE LO SACO!?) limpio la cara de la mujer, otra puerta apareció

El turno de Boomer

-"mate a mama, me asuste y corrí, lejos, mas allá del océano, quería olvidar todo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la bonita cara de mama muerta, mate a otro y asi me volví adicto a ver las caras muertas de las personas

Ahora la escena era un bosque, con mucha gente muerta, enfrente estaba el mismo chico y delante de el habia una niña muy asustada

-no, no me digas que... ¿hay que degollarla?- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la niña terminando por ver al chico con la moto-sierra. La rubia miraba el aparato del chico, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo examino

-pues... dijo adicto de ver las caras de la gente muerta, supongo que si- dijo Momoko algo asqueada por la sangre y los cadáveres

Se escucha el sonido del aparato, este degolló a la niña sacando una gran cantidad de sangre, todos miran petrificados a la chica

-...

-¡NO LO HICE APROPÓSITO! ¡solo lo encendí y se me escapo!- dijo con ojos cristalinos al momento en que tiraba el aparato, aparece una puerta, la ojiazul sale disparada horrorizada por lo que hizo, los otros se encojen de hombros y la siguen, estaban en un cuarto, había un tubo que hacia un puente hasta una pequeño piso que estaba básicamente en la nada, había dos puertas, los rojitos se dirigieron a las dos puertas

-esta no abre-dijo Brick

-esta si-la vuelve a cerrar, miran la palanca del otro lado y el tubo

-no creo que sea resistente-dijo Butch

-ojala Snowball estuviera aqui, podría cruzar sin problemas-dijo Miyako

-tal vez halla algo por ahi- dijo Boomer señalando la puerta

Se adentraron por esta, había una charco y dentro una ranita

-¡ah! ¡que linda!-dijo Miyako atropellando a sus amigos, tomo a la rana entre sus manos

-¡agh! ¡Miyako! ¿como puedes tocarla?-pregunto Momoko asqueada

-es solo una rana-dijo Brick como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Momoko lo mira raro

-amiguita ¿podrías ayudarme?-dijo Miyako, la ranita croo alegre- ¡gracias!- corrió como el viento y fue directo al tubo, la ranita la miro y luego en dos saltos activo la palanca y la puerta se abrió-¡gracias! ¿quieres venir conmigo?- dijo abrazando a la rana

-Miyako ya tiene un nuevo amigo... -_-U -dijo Momoko, siguieron a la rubia por la puerta, las paredes y el suelo estaban hechas de piedra, había una puerta de acero y una nota en el suelo

-"tu mascota tiene hambre dale de comer"- leyo Boomer- ¿se refiere a la rana?- el azabache camina hacia la puerta de acero, escucho algo, paro en seco

-¿que sera esto?- pregunto, los rrb apoyaron sus orejas sobre la puerta

Algo muy fuerte se arrastra, miran por una ventanita, hay un animal con escamas

-una...serpiente...gigante...-dijo Boomer arrastrando las palabras

-por que pienso que esa es la mascota- dijo Brick

-piensen, ¿que comen las serpientes?- pregunto Butch

-ratones- dijo Boomer

-huevos- dijo Momoko

-ranas-dijo Brick, cayeron en cuenta, voltean a ver a Miyako

-¡NOO! ¿¡PIENSAN DÁRSELO!?- grito Miyako abrazando a Froggy

-Miyako es la única manera de cruzar-dijo Momoko, a la chica se le caen unas cuantas lagrimas

-debe haber otra manera...-dijo Miyako mirando a la ranita que sonreía simpática

-podríamos usar nuestros poderes, pero ya escuchaste a Aya, es una maldición y ya sabes lo que pasa- dijo Momoko, Miyako mira a la ranita, suelta un gemido, se acerca a la puerta, abre la ventanita y coloca la ranita en el lugar, la ranita la ve con miedo y se opone

-¡no lo hagas mas difícil!-dijo llorando, la ranita se quedo quieta, la rubia la soltó, su carita reflejaba miedo, pero le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, pero esa se esfuma, al igual que el animalito, es fuertemente jalado y se escucha como el reptil comía a la simpática rana-¡NO!- soltó apunto de abrir la puerta, si no fuera porque el rubio la detuvo- ¡sueltame! ¡tengo que salvarla!- lloraba y lloraba, hasta que del otro lado no se escucho nada mas

El rubio abrió la puerta, no había nada, solo una pequeña mancha de sangre

-¡Froggy!- chillo la ojiazul, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta que se encontraba en el cuarto

-¡espera Miyako!- corren detrás de ella, la puerta se cierra y el azabache queda colgado de la perilla, la abre y como supuso, estaba en otro lado

-genial...-soltó molesto, escucha unas risas

-juguemos Butch...-dijo Kaoru, con sus ojos brillantes, el azabache comienza a correr perseguido por la chica, cuando, sorpresa, cuarto cerrado, la chica entro por esta, alzo su cuchillo dispuesto a matarlo, pero el ojiverde le agarro ambas muñecas

-¡detente!- le exigió

-¡nunca! ¡tendrás que matarme primero!- dijo la azabache, mostrando sus ojos normales

La chica intento acuchillarlo pero el tomo el cuchillo y la sujeto con una mano sus muñecas

-adelante, ¿¡que esperas!?- dijo, el chico no entendió-¡matame! si te atreves...

El azabache quedo atónito- y-yo...

La ojiverde ríe- ¿tienes miedo? ¡que cobarde! y yo que creía que eras mas valiente que esto ¡me decepcionas verdecito!-dijo sonriendo con burla, la sujeta de los brazos, con el cuchillo en una de sus manos y la besa...

La azabache abrió los ojos como platos, aun sin comprender lo que sucedía, poco a poco cerro los ojos, pero de estos comenzaban a salir lagrimas, pasaron unos cuanto segundos, se separaron unos centímetros, el ojiverde le entrega el cuchillo

-si solo uno sobrevive, tendrás que ser tu- la chica baja su vista, pero el le levanta la barbilla, para mirarla a los ojos- yo no puedo matarte...

La chica clavo su vista en los labios del joven y sonrió...

-eres un idiota Butch...-dijo antes de clavar el cuchillo en su carne

El azabache abre los ojos como platos-¿por que...?- fue interrumpido porque unos labios se posaron en los suyos

-tampoco puedo matarte...-dijo soltando unas lagrimas antes de caer al suelo, si no fuera por el chico que la sostuvo

-¡KAORU!- grito su nombre, mientras veía el cuchillo clavado en el estomago de la ojiverde, con una gran mancha de sangre...

_**OoO... T.T Se nos muere Kao-chan ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿se muere o no se muere? miren que yo no soy de fiar... je je je Así que si termina muriendo o no, es cosa suya XP**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Hola! Hola! Aquí con el final! CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN!**_

-¡Kaoru!- gritaba el ojiverde zarandeando el cuerpo de la chica

-mmmm... ¿estas en un aprieto?- pregunto Ellen apareciendo

-¿quien eres tu?- pregunto desconfiado

-yo, soy la persona que te propondrá un canje- dijo sonriendo malévola- vida por vida- Butch se tensa un poco- si tu me entregas tu alma, dejare que ella viva ¿que dices?

El azabache volteo a ver a la chica, suspiro y volvió su vista a Ellen, serio y decidido

-acepto

La peli-violeta sonríe, levanta su mano señalándolo antes de que este suelte una corriente eléctrica hacia el cuerpo del chico, rió diabólica al disfrutar de su sufrimiento, lo soltó y este cayo al piso al lado de la azabache, se acerca a ellos

-lo que nos hace hacer el amor ¿eh? nunca lo entenderé- dijo burlona, saco el cuchillo del cuerpo, froto sus manos, de este salieron chispas, movió levemente sus manos y la sangre volvió a su cuerpo, delineo la herida con su dedo y esta se fue cerrando y para concluir con el hechizo paso su mano cuidadosamente por la herida, señándosela. Espero alguna reacción, Kaoru frunció levemente el ceño, sonrió y desapareció

Abrió los ojos, se sentó bruscamente, miro a todos lados cuando...

-¡Butch!- grito al ver al azabache- ¿¡pero que rayos hiciste!?

-jeje un pequeño cambio de papeles- dijo sonriendo adolorido+

-¡que cambio ni que cambio! ¡yo quería que vivas!

-no puedo verte morir- dijo serio, la azabache abrió su boca para protestar pero la cerro

-esto es injusto...-dijo con ojos cristalinos- tu me has salvado todo este tiempo, si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aqui- dijo con voz forzada- ¡te haz puesto en peligro para protegerme! ¡y eres un verdadero idiota por eso!- sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir

-si.. idiota por ti...-dijo con una tierna sonrisa, Kaoru se sorprende- te amo...

-¿¡que!? ¡no me lo digas ahora!- dijo, el azabache perdió la conciencia- ¡no! ¡no te vallas! ¡No me dejes!- lagrimas comenzaron a salir mas rápido, coloca su cabeza sobre su pecho y comienza a sollozar

De repente, todo negro, la chica levanto la vista y muchos recuerdos aparecieron a su alrededor

-tu me has salvado todo este tiempo, si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aqui...-escucho sus palabras resonar por el lugar- ...¡te haz puesto en peligro para protegerme!... ¡yo quería que vivas!

-no...-dijo por fin- yo quiero que vivas... esto no se quedara asi...-toma el cuchillo y voltea a ver al azabache- te salvare...- sale corriendo del lugar, pasa por el pasillo mientras numerosos objetos aparecen en su camino, que bueno que tenia las mejores calificaciones en gimnasia, escucha unas voces, el piso se abre, un tobogán aparece, las voces se hicieron mas sonoras, vio la salida, un brillo de un metal la alarmo

-¿donde esta Butch?- pregunto Boomer

-¡demonios! se abra quedado del otro lado- dijo Brick

-hay que buscarlo- dijo Miyako preocupada

-hola mi marioneta- dijo una voz entre las penumbras, que la rubia reconoció al tiro, alarmándose

-¿¡Mary!?- se esconde detrás del ojiazul- ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto claramente asustada

-oh bueno, solo vine a arreglar algunas cuentas- dijo mirándose las uñas- tu...- mira al rubio, este se paraliza, saca un cuchillo de paleta- vine a cumplir mi venganza, ademas de llevarme a su amiguita locura-

-¿Kaoru?- preguntan al mismo tiempo

-si, esa- dijo sin interés- ahora, a divertirse- se acerca al rubio, pero algo, mejor dicho alguien la llevo por delante- ¿¡QUE RAYOS!?- grita desde el piso, pero clava su vista en sus ojos- ¿que? ¿ya lo mataste?- pregunto burlona

La azabache la agarra, con una mano, del vestido levantándola y con la otra coloca el cuchillo sobre su cuello, dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes

-¡DIME COMO TRAERLO DE VUELTA O TE JURO QUE TE DECAPITO EN ESTE MOMENTO!- grito furiosa

Mary parpadea perdida antes de cerrar los ojos despreocupada- como si fueras capaz...- siente un dolor sobre su hombro, un pequeño roce y pintura salio- ¡ah! ¡maldita seras!- grito con lagrimas

El ojiazul se frota los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía y los demás solo los abren como platos

-¡DIME COMO LOGRAR QUE REGRESE O TE DESCUARTIZO LA GARGANTA!-grita nuevamente, tirándola en el suelo y colocando la punta del cuchillo en su frente

-no se puede traer a una persona a la vida...-dijo con ironía, grave error, la ojiverde pasaba el cuchillo por su cabeza y la rubia lo esquivaba con pánico

-¡COMO- cerca de su nariz- LO- rozando su oreja- SALVO!- casi le arranca un ojo

-¡EL HECHIZO DE LA VIDA!- dijo cubriéndose con sus brazos, mientras la azabache vuelve a colocar el cuchillo sobre su cabeza- ¡lo uso en ti!- respira algo calmada- ¡¿acaso no te das cuenta?! -respira- claro que no lo haces- pausa- estoy malgastando saliva por un inútil- Kaoru coloca el objeto afilado, sacándole sangre, pero lo saca y voltea, para luego golpearla con la muñeca, dejándola inconsciente

- deberías agradecer que te dejo respirar unos minutos mas...-dijo con maldad, antes de girar su vista a la puerta y salir de por esta...

Re-calculando...

-¿¡QUE ACABA DE PASAR!?- pregunto histérico el rubio

Estaba furiosa, con todas estas niñas malditas, quería matarlas a todas, pero no lo haría... ella no era asi, solo necesitaba encontrar a esa tonta bruja

-¿Kaoru?- llamo alguien. se dio vuelta en sus talones

-¿Ib?

-Me alegro de verte... sana- dijo sonriendo- oye, estas buscando a Ellen ¿verdad?

-si, ¿sabes donde esta?- pregunta algo extrañada

-ven- la toma de la mano- conozco una amiga que te puede ayudar con gusto

-ah... bueno- dijo siguiendo a la niña castaña, la guió hasta llegar a una biblioteca, había una niña de cabello rubio con trenzas, con un vestido celeste con delantal blanco y botas marrones, estaba dándole la espalda, hojeando un libro

-aqui esta, es la chica de la que te hable- dijo Ib, antes de soltarla y acercarse a la rubia, esta se dio vuelta mostrando sus orbes verdes

-asi que quieres traerlo ¿verdad?- dijo la ojiverde, Kaoru asiente- soy Viola, era la "amiga" de Ellen -suspira, se acerca a ella- lo que estas buscando es un hechizo, asi que para lograrlo, tienes que ser una bruja- la azabache traga saliva- o... estar en el cuerpo de una

- que tengo que hacer- pregunto

-conozco un hechizo, un intercambio de cuerpos, durara unos 20 minutos, este es el plan- dijo mirando a la chica- tu traes a Ellen y yo intercambio cuerpos con ella

-p-pero

-tranquila, seria lo mejor, después de todo...-dijo antes de pasar su mano por el brazo de la azabache, atravesándolo- soy un fantasma...

-¿estas segura de esto?- pregunto algo inquieta

-claro que si- dijo mientras de fondo se veía a Ib jugar con Snowball

-bien-posa su mirada en el piso antes de levantarla- ¿como la traigo?

-con esto- apareció una tercera voz

-¿Aya?

-esto me lo dio un viejo amigo, es "agua mágica"-dijo entregándole un frasco-debes rociarlo sobre Ellen justo en sus ojos eso la paralizara

-¿pero como me acerco a ella?- pregunto insegura, abrazando el frasquito

-dicen que las brujas se debilitan cuando se desesperan...-dijo Ib, llamando la atención de todos, las tres chicas posaron su vista en la azabache, Kaoru miro a cada una antes de mirar el frasco y guardarlo en su cartera, se acerca a la puerta- gracias...-soltó antes de salir

El peluche se eleva en el aire, se acerca a su ama y la abraza, antes de salir por la puerta y terminar cayendo sobre el hombro de la ojiverde, que al verlo le regala una sonrisa

Paso por el largo pasillo

-espera, presiento a la bruja aqui- dijo Snowball, Kaoru miro la puerta, dejo al conejito en el suelo

-espera aqui Snowball- dijo antes de entrar por la puerta, la brujita estaba sentada en el suelo, leyendo un libro, con cautela se acerco a ella, era un cuento de amor

-¿amor? eso nunca lo tendrás- dijo asustandola, cerro el libro de golpe y se paro haciéndole frente- pobre brujita... cree que alguien la quiere- la ojimiel se desorienta- nadie te quiere, ni siquiera ese demonio, el que te dio tus poderes

-¡cállate!- grito molesta

- escuche por ahi, que ya no le servias... que quería cambiarte por alguien mas

-¡mentira!

Sonrió, si, lo estaba consiguiendo, se estaba desesperando, era de esperarse, después de todo, tiene 7 años... pequeña ingenua

-claro que es cierto- dijo asintiendo- ahora que te tengo aqui ¿que harás? ¿terminaras sola en el bosque? ¿sin amigos? ¿sin familia? sin... amor- dijo acercándose

-¡BASTA!- grito, oportunidad perfecta, roció el liquido sobre los ojos de la niña, esta se paralizo

-¡Ahora Viola!- dijo sosteniendo el cuerpo de la cabello violeta

-¿Vi-viola?- soltó con pesadez

En eso entra la rubia con las demás- hola... Ellen...- saludo con voz ronca, abrió el libro, comenzó a susurrar unas palabras y toco la mano de la ojimiel, Kaoru la suelta

-¿funciono?- pregunto la ojimiel

-ya lo creo- dijo Kaoru sonriendo

-apresúrense- dijo Aya, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Viola- la poción dura unos cuantos minutos

- y el intercambio veinte- dijo Ib, dándole viento con la mano a la rubia desmayada (?

-vamos Viola- dijo la azabache mirando a la peli-violeta, esta asiente en respuesta, corren por el pasillo, se escuchan unos fuertes golpes

-¿que es eso?- pregunto Kaoru, parando, se escucha algo grande arrastrarse, sacudiendo el lugar, su corazón se acelero, un mal presentimiento- Viola... creo que hay que correr- dijo antes de que una mano gigante apareciera por el pasillo de al lado, (estaban a unos 20 metros de este) otra mas, una de esta se apoya en la pared, la cabeza gigante se asoma mirando la pared, cuando de un movimiento volteo a mirarlas, tenia los ojos rojos brillantes y el pelo de cuerdas

-Disturbing Doll...-dijo la azabache, antes de escuchar al monstruo rugir- ¡corre Viola!- escuchaba como el monstruo se arrastraba acercándose a ellas, cae al piso, la criatura la tomo de la pierna levantándola

-¡Kaoru!- grito la ojimiel

-¡corre! ¡ya te alcanzo!- dijo, la chica siguió su camino, giro su mirada al monstruo que tenia esa sádica sonrisa, rió con voz ronca, mostrando su boca cosida, Kaoru saco su cuchillo de la cartera y le corto la muñeca, soltó un chillido infernal, pero fue suficiente para que la soltara, callo golpeándose el estomago, se mareo, se paro con dificultad, sosteniéndose la zona afectada, miro al monstruo que sostenía su muñeca, corrió con torpeza, el monstruo volvió a rugir, demostrando su furia, paso por una puerta, callo de rodillas, el monstruo se acercaba con su sonrisa sádica, la azabache cierra la puerta y pone el pestillo, golpe, cae para atrás, siente los golpes de la puerta, por inercia se esfumo por el otro cuarto

Irguió su espalda soportando el dolor de su estomago, que golpe se dio, comenzó a respirar normal, quitándose gran parte del dolor, convenciéndose de que ya estaba bien, miro el lugar en donde había quedado, era una sala de estar, suspiro calmándose, miro la hora de su celular, pasaron unos cinco minutos, tenia que llegar con Viola, ¿pero como?, escuchaba al monstruo como golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de al lado, tenia que ir al otro pasillo, le situación estaba jodida

Abrió la puerta, si, el monstruo golpeaba esa puerta, que ya se estaba por romper, miro el lugar, el pasillo estaba del otro lado, trago en seco, se apego a la pared, evitando por completo con el monstruo tenga contacto visual y auditivo por ella, estaba asustada, quería correr, pero si lo hacia el monstruo la escucharía, pero si no se apuraba, el monstruo destruiría la puerta, se daría cuenta de su ausencia y después... creo que ya nos entendemos ¿no?

¿Por que? ya la rompió e introdujo su cabeza por la puerta, ahora, acelero el paso, puerta, la abre, se adentra en ella, justo en el miserable momento en el que el monstruo voltea a verla, la cerro con cerrojo, miro el cuarto... ¡joder!

No tenia puerta, ¿y ahora? escucha los golpes que ocasionaba el monstruo azul, mira a todas direcciones, no se podía quedar ahi, la atraparía

-¿y ahora que hago? ¿que hago?- se preguntaba asi misma, cierra sus ojos con fuerza, buscando una solución-¡demonios! ¡no se me ocurre nada!- en ese momento, el cerrojo se cae- no es cierto...- soltó, mira al frente ¡la ventana!- corre hacia ella, sale, se sostiene del saliente, mirando dentro del cuarto, la puerta salio disparada hacia la pared, el monstruo volvió a asomarse, saca la cabeza, escondiéndose, un completo silencio, siente al monstruo alejarse, suspira calmándose, se balancea hasta llegar al otro sobresaliente de la ventana, se sube al balcón, pasa la reja, sosteniéndose para no caer, mira el otro balcón de la ventana y salta hasta llegar, se sostiene de la reja, se rompe, antes de caer se sostiene de la otra, mira el pedazo de metal caer y chocar contra el piso, suspira

-tranquila, tranquila...- se dijo asi misma antes de pasar por arriba de la reja y subir al balcón, paso por la puerta de cristal y con sigilo camino hasta la puerta, paso por esta, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al lugar, dio unos cuantos pasos, ojos rojos, rayos...

La tomo apretando su cuerpo con su mano sana, la acerco a su rojo antes de rugir, dejándola media sorda, ¿y ahora? no tenia el cuchillo, pues este se le cayo, miro las facciones del monstruo, ¿un hilo? ¿servirá? el monstruo abre la boca y la acerca a esta lentamente ¡hay que intentar! tira de esta desprendiendo un ojo, el bicho se sacude, oportunidad perfecta, para volver a atacar ¡y sacarse a ese muñeco maldito de una buena vez! la acerco al suelo, había un pedazo de puerta, con la punta filosa, lo tomo y en el momento en el que la acerco a su cara, le clavo el pedazo de madera en su otro ojo, la soltó, pero esta vez cayo de pie, miro al monstruo indefenso, corrió, al fin, cruzo la puerta y llego a otro lugar, un lugar completamente oscuro, había tres libros en pequeños altares, cada uno tenia el nombre de las chicas "IB" decorada con rosas rojas, "Aya Drevis" decorado con diamantes y "Viola" decorado con lirios blancos, se acerco al de Aya, la abrió

-a-aqui cuanta... sus historias...-dijo mirando los demás- pero ¿por que están aqui?- cerro el libro, por otro lado había otros tres, se acerca a estos- ¿que?- pasa su mano por la mancha que tapaba el nombre de la persona- que raro...- miro otro que estaba alejado, se acerco- p-pero, ¿c-como?

"Kaoru Matsubara"

-¿como puede ser posible? que tengo que ver yo...- paro en seco, miro los altares de las tres chicas- esto es... una colección... una colección de tragedias...-dijo, parándose en medio del lugar- claro, tiene sentido- se dirige a los tres altares, abre el de Ib- Ib quedo atrapada en un cuadro-dice mirando una imagen de la castaña dentro del cuadro, al de Viola- no se que la paso, pero al parecer- dijo, mira la imagen de Viola en el cuerpo de Ellen, siendo asesinada por un hombre, al parecer el padre, y a Ellen en el cuerpo de Viola riendo-que crueldad...- pasa al de Aya- y Aya fue convertida en muñeca por su padre y yo...- lleva sus manos al pecho- Butch..., tengo que parar esto- dijo antes de mirar la puerta, para en seco, mira los libros unos leves segundos

Sale del cuarto, una sombra sonríe entre las tinieblas

-¡Viola!- llamo a la ahora rubia- ¿y? ¿lo lograste?

-averígualo tu, la maldición esta por terminar- dijo Viola mirando el reloj

-es tiempo de irnos-dijo Ib, un portal se abre las tres chicas voltean a ver a la azabache- Mary y Ellen ya se han esfumado

- y es nuestro turno-dijo Aya- fue un gusto conocerte Kaoru-dan media vuelta y

-¡esperen!- voltean a verla- en serio lo siento por ustedes...- dijo seria, las chicas entendieron a lo que se refería

-no lo sientas... fue el destino- dijo Aya- cuida a Snowball por mi- la ojiverde asiente, las tres se dirigen al portal, entran y desaparecen junto con este

Suspira, algo no encajaba ahi, un momento... ¡Butch!

Corre hacia el chico, que aun estaba en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, lo zarandea levemente, nada, sus ojos se cristalizan

Al final... su historia si fue una tragedia...

_**Termino! ¡Que triste! T^T Bueh! dije que conmigo no se fiaba je je**_

_**Mentira mentira, es broma es broma...**_

_**Tal vez...**_

.

.

.

.

Se acerca a su rostro, une sus labios con los suyos, se aleja de su rostro y suspira triste

-si me das otro me levanto-

-¿¡eh!?- suelta antes de ver como el chico se sentaba, sonríe antes de fruncir el ceño- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- grito antes de comenzar a golpearlo-¡MENUDO SUSTO ME HAS DADO!-el chico solo se reía, ¿que? le gustaba verla enojada

-¡aqui estaban!- gritaron a la vez los rojos, llegando hacia ellos, la azabache para de golpear a su contraparte para observar a sus amigos

-¿nos perdimos de algo?- pregunto el ojiazul

-no mucho- dijo la azabache con una sonrisa- solo detalles- dijo, al momento en el que siente a Snowball meterse en su cartera

-jo... clases- se quejo el rubio, sentado detrás de los pelirrojos, junto a su hermano azabache

-miren el lado bueno, tenemos muchas cosas que contar- dijo Miyako sonriendo- ¿verdad Kaoru?, ¿Kaoru?

-¿eh? si si- dijo distraída- mientras leía un libro

-¿que tanto lees?- pregunto Miyako

- algo que encontré por ahi- dijo sin importancia, la ojiazul se encoje de hombros y vuelve a la charla con su contraparte

Cerro el libro leyendo el titulo "Aya Drevis". Lo miro leves segundos antes de pasar su mirada a la carretera

"Hay tanto que descubrir... ¿Por que Ib, Aya y Viola están conectadas? ¿Quien creo esa colección? ¿Los libros de ellas estaban desbloqueados porque descubrimos su historia? tiene sentido, Miyako descubrió a Ib, Momoko a Ellen, que es lo mismo... y yo a Aya... pero ¿y los bloqueados? ¿Quienes eran esos tres libros sin nombre? Quizás..." pensó antes de mirar a los chicos... muestra una sonrisa divertida, que solo el ojiverde noto...

" Tal vez... solo tal vez..."

_**AHORA SI FIN! ¿les gusto?**_

_**Ahora lo típico...**_

_**¡Lanzo preguntas!**_

_**¿Cual fue su parte favorita?**_

_**¿La graciosa? ¿La romántica?**_

_**¿Crees que Kaoru se volvió un poquito loca cuando ataco a Mary? O_O**_

_**¿Te causa gracia el juego de "Escondidas" cuando Brick eligió el cuadro? XD**_

_**¿Te gusto este especial?**_

_**¿Es el turno de que sufran los RRBZ?**_

_**¡Lo ultimo es decisión suya!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
